Jesse Joronen
| clubnumber = 44 (2011-2012) 41 (2013-2017) | debut = Ipswich (a) (9 Aug 2014) | lastapp = Bristol City (h) (21 Sept 2016) | firstgoal = | lastgoal = | joinedfrom = Simpeleen Urheilijat - Jul 2009 | leftfor = Horsens, free - 10 Jul 2017 | leagueapps(gls) = 4 (0) | allapps(gls) = 7 (0) | otherclubs = Simpeleen Urheilijat (2006-2009) (from Fulham) (2012-2013) (from Fulham) (2013) (from Fulham) (2013) (from Fulham) (2014) (from Fulham) (2015-2016) Horsens (2017-2018) Copenhagen (2018-present) | international = Finland | apps(gls) = 1 (0) }} Jesse Joronen was a goalkeeper at Fulham from 2009 until 2017. He joined the club at 16 and made a surprise international debut for Finland in January 2013. He made seven first team appearances in his time at Craven Cottage and left on a free transfer to Danish side Horsens in July 2017. =Career= Before Fulham Jesse was born in Rautjärvi, a region close to Helsinki. His first club was Simpeleen Urheilijat, which was his local club. He made the national U16 and U17 teams whilst at the club and his name began known to scouts all over Europe after some impressive performances. Fulham (2009-2017) Jesse joined Fulham as a first year scholar in the U18 squad in the summer of 2009. Injury and competition for a starting spot with Marcus Bettinelli arguably hindered his progress, though he still remained a great prospect. In the 2011-12 season, he played for Finland 'A' against Trinidad & Tobago. He was loaned out for the first time at the beginning of 2012-13 to gain first team experiance at Maidenhead United, before returning in January 2013 and making a surprise international debut in a King's Cup match against Thailand. Shortly after, he was loaned out again, to Cambridge United. However, the loan lasted little more than 24 hours after former Fulham player and then Cambridge manager Richard Money selected Jesse on the bench for their upcoming fixture. Jesse was outraged that he was not an automatic starter and returned to Fulham immediately. A further loan move to his native Finland went much smoother as he played a full season with FC Lahti. He was included in the first team matchday squad for the first time on 4 January 2014, when he was substitute goalkeeper in an FA Cup tie at Norwich City. After the departures of David Stockdale and Maarten Stekelenburg, he made his debut in the first league match of the 2014-15 season against Ipswich Town. After the sacking of Felix Magath, Marcus Bettinelli was picked as first choice goalkeeper by new manager Kit Symons, and he was loaned out to Accrington Stanley for a month where he unfortunately sustained a knee injury. Still recovering from the injury going into the 2015-16 season, Jesse made appearances for the U21 squad and was loaned out to League Two outfit Stevenage from August to January 2016. He made a first team appearance for the first time in two years when he played in a 3-2 win away to Leyton Orient in the League Cup first round. Jesse left the left in July 2017, as he joined Danish club Horsens. After Fulham =Fulham Statistics= Appearances U18 squad U21 squad U23 squad First team =Fulham Matches= U23 squad First team =External links and references= Category:Players Category:Goalkeepers Category:Finland